Wonder If You Even Notice I'm There
by mdelpin
Summary: Freed could only stand there, watching Laxus' retreating back and wondering what had possessed him to do something so bold as asking Laxus to dance. And Laxus had... just walked away. Freed could feel his cheeks burning and the sting of the tears from how embarrassed he felt. The air in the room became oppressive, and he felt the need to go outside and just breathe some fresh air.


Prompt: Wonder If you even notice I'm there

Pairings: Freed x Laxus, Natsu x Gray, Gray & Freed

Freed could only stand there, watching Laxus' retreating back and wondering what had possessed him to do something so bold as asking Laxus to dance. And Laxus had... just walked away. Freed could feel his cheeks burning and the sting of the tears from how embarrassed he felt. The air in the room became oppressive, and he felt the need to go outside and just breathe some fresh air while he got himself back under control.

He looked for the door that led out to the large balcony and swiftly began walking in that direction, blissfully oblivious to the looks he was getting from Bickslow and Evergreen. He'd hoped to be alone, but there was already someone there. Although from the way he was standing, it seemed as if he too was trying to get away from something.

Gray turned his head to see who had entered the balcony, apprehension clearly written on his features. When he recognized Freed, he relaxed visibly.

"Everything alright?" Freed asked him, happy to think about anything else than the enormous faux pas he'd just committed.

"Yeah, I just needed to get away from the craziness," Gray responded, once again turning his gaze back to the moonlit night sky.

"I take it Juvia 2.0 is not to your liking?" Freed offered his guildmate an understanding smile.

Gray chuckled, "You could say that, apparently Juvia 2.0 is jealous of a twelve-year-old."

Freed nodded, remembering he'd seen the ice mage dancing with Wendy earlier. He'd thought it had looked rather sweet. "How do you and Natsu handle that?"

Gray startled at his words and looked ready to deny them but opted to just ask, "How do you know about that?"

Freed smiled, "It's not so hard to figure out if you know what to look for."

Gray studied him and just when Freed thought he was going to ask how he'd figured it out, Gray surprised him by turning the conversation around to him. "Why are _you_ out here?"

"I just needed some air, it was getting too lively in there," Freed lied and from the way Gray narrowed his eyes it appeared he wasn't very convincing.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with a tall, brooding dragon slayer?" Gray challenged, "Come on, Freed, you're not as subtle as you think either."

"I suppose not," Freed replied with a wan smile.

A waiter came out with a tray full of drinks and Freed, and Gray each helped themselves to one. They clinked glasses and quickly emptied them, returning them to the server's tray before he left the area.

"Did something happen?" Gray continued to press and Freed decided he may as well tell him.

Maybe Gray would advise him he was a fool to harbor feelings for someone so unattainable, and perhaps he would believe him. Then again, Freed told himself that every day and it didn't seem to do anything.

"It was nothing, I asked him to dance, and he refused," Freed smiled at Gray.

Gray surprised Freed by laughing, "Have you ever considered that maybe he doesn' t know how and it embarrassed him?"

"Doesn't know how?" Freed stiffened at the thought that Laxus wouldn't know something as simple as dancing.

"Yeah, Freed. Doesn't know how," Gray repeated, "Why do you think I was dancing with Wendy?"

"I assumed you just wanted to," Freed shrugged.

"Well, I mean, yeah. I like to dance, but my idiot boyfriend doesn't know how and he's too stubborn to let me teach him." Gray rolled his eyes at Freed, "I asked Wendy cause I thought she'd be a safe choice, I just wasn't expecting Juvia to flip out over it."

"I suppose you might be right," Freed conceded, "I hadn't given it any thought."

"Well, you're owed a dance," Gray offered him his hand, and when Freed accepted, he led him as they danced on the balcony. It was platonic, but it still made Freed feel a little better. It was nice to be able to just let his barriers down and enjoy himself without worrying about what others would think.

"Natsu doesn't mind you dancing with others?" Freed asked politely.

"Nah, and even if he did, maybe it would make him want to learn," Gray grinned in a way that made Freed snort. Gray spun him around a few times, making Freed grin like a kid.

"Now, what's going on with Laxus?" Gray gave him a knowing look, but his expression was kind, and Freed decided to be open for once.

"I don't know, sometimes I wonder if he even notices I'm there, you know?" Freed couldn't keep his frustration from seeping through his words.

"That's stupid, of course, I notice you're there!" Laxus snapped, startling both of them out of their dance.

Gray immediately took his arms off of Freed and took a step backward, perhaps noticing the sudden charge of electricity in the air. He stood there, not knowing what to do.

"That jerk from Lamia Scale is trying to get Natsu to dance with him," Laxus informed Gray, smirking as he saw the ice mage tense up and after giving Freed a nervous look dart back into the ballroom, purpose in every step.

Laxus' shoulders shook as he watched Gray's retreat before setting his gaze back on Freed.

"About earlier," He lost some of his assuredness as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say.

"You don't have to say anything, " Freed shrugged the incident away, "I shouldn't have been so forward."

"No," Laxus growled in frustration, "That's not it at all, you, you caught me by surprise that's all. I panicked."

"Panicked?" Freed cocked his head, "I hardly think that being asked to dance is a reason for panic."

"It is when you don't know how," Laxus explained, "And when you dislike the idea of looking foolish in front of others."

"I see."

Freed turned away, his cheeks once again burning. He wasn't sure how to react to what Laxus was telling him, and he wanted to leave before it could turn any more awkward.

He could hear Laxus sigh behind him but decided not to turn around.

"Look, Freed, I do notice you. Hell, more than I want to sometimes." Laxus had moved to stand next to him, and as he spoke, he'd grabbed Freed's hand in his. Freed peered at him in amazement, as he looked down at their joined hands.

"I don't understand."

Laxus grabbed Freed's other hand and placed it on his shoulder. "I want you to teach me to dance," Laxus caught Freed's gaze and tried to transmit how nervous he was, how quickly his heart was beating at what he was doing, the risk he was taking. "You always follow my lead, I think it's time I follow yours."

Laxus smiled endearingly as Freed laughed at his joke, but he was puzzled, "What made you change your mind?"

"I learned a lot of things about myself during that fight with the dragon, including what people are most important to me." With a wink, he added, "But mostly, I don't want to be like the fire idiot."

"How long where you standing there?" Freed sputtered in indignation.

"Long enough, " Laxus shrugged dismissively, "Now, how do we do this thing?"

Freed attempted to teach Laxus how to dance, trying not to flinch every time his feet were stepped on. They wouldn't be winning any contests any time soon, and he might end up with more injuries from dancing than fighting, but even so, Freed could easily count this as one of the best nights of his life, and maybe, he hoped, it would mark the beginning of something else.


End file.
